Naughty Stantly
''' '"I liked to be stealing Christmas rather than just being naughty.."'' 'Naughty Stantly '(Real Name: Nathan-McKringle) is a recurring villain who will appear in a special Christmas episode of Cyber Hero cartoon series. He is Santa Guy's twin brother and personal assistant who got kicked out from the New North Pole for being naughty. However, he returns for his revenge. He will return in the upcoming Christmas special episode of Cyber Hero: Future Strike with his new assistant Lady Santy and the disobedient Christmas elves are turned into his minions. However, he got caught by StarrSprit along with Lady Santi, Lumpz, and Nutin after she released by Cyber Guy while they attempt to escape, but it is unknown if he will have a chance to breakout or not in the future. Later, he was killed by StarrSprit for disobeying the spirit of Christmas in the future along with his folks and all of them are sent to The Scourge, but he revived with his new companion Bah Humbag Santy in order to get his revenge. Biography Naughty Stantly's appearance is same as Santa Cyber except with a goth-looking face, black hair, and a black Santa suit with a different shoulder pads. He has a skull symbol wearing a Santa hat and a cross candycanes symbol in his hat. Trivia *He actually calls him a "Christmas zombie" because he never sleeps during Christmas Eve since last year or he celebrates Christmas on October. *He has a plan to turn New North Pole into a cybernetic dark zone. *He still likes Christmas, but he enjoys ruining it. However, he uses his modified black striped candy cane as a gun that shoots a single shot of coal on every children to let Santa Guy thinks that they are naughty. *According to Santa Guy, he is the first who put on the naughty list for what he had done in the past. *He is responsible of killing Wess-Weihnachtsmann during last Christmas in Germany. *Most Grave and Zombie type cybernoids uses a similar makeup from this character. *It appears to be a grave-type cybernoid due to his facial makeover, but he is a Christmas cybernoid. *One of his quotes is referenced to The Grinch. *He is the second Cyber Hero villain to have a greeting card appearance. The first being was Senna-Darkheart for Halloween which was unreleased. *After they got caught by StarsSprit's spell, he and his gang are both interrogated by the Winterland Police Officer while they held at the Winterland Police Station. *Naughty Stantly's appearance bears a resemblance to a black Santa-disguised Satasata, A black Santa Claus-suited Fushigi Beast from the 1980s tokusatsu show Space Sheriff Shaider. *He is armed with a plastic black and white candy cane that fires an ash powder. but in the US and International versions, the ashes are recolored into lighter gray instead of black to avoid any possible references to gunpowder which is used as an ingredient for making explosives. *Naughty Stantly's original name was Naughty Santy. However, the name was changed in fact to avoid confusions with the name "Santy" which is one of Santa Claus's nicknames. *He is an anti-Santa counterpart of Santa Cyber. *In the UK version of the show, his color scheme is changed into black and maroon due to the UK not wanting kids to think that Santa is evil which is considered offensive to those people who liked Santa. Quotes "Whoever see disobedient, I can punish you by dragging into a cybernetic dark zone." "Nice?? WHO CARES! I WANT TO BE NAUGHTY FOREVER!!" Gallery NaughtySantyCard.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Christmas Category:Criminals Category:Revived Characters